


The Neighbours Will Say it was Wolves

by Sing



Series: I Come Baring Gifts [5]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: Gift fic!Spin off from my Joabbie fic 'Let Me Have This'It's Abbie and Joe's halloween!





	The Neighbours Will Say it was Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetiedee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/gifts).



> I do not own sleepy hollow
> 
> Comments welcome! :)

"I never thought I'd see the day," Joe murmurs as he saunters into the room. He tries but fails to hide his grin, battling the reflection in the mirror but Abbie's amused smile tells him he's been caught. She raises a brow at him.

"Oh?" she asks, with a deliberate wiggle of her hips that makes the ruffled black and white ruskirt flare up around her perfect behind, revealing a lacy black thong, and garter that dance down her beautiful brown thighs to the fishnets, tapering off into the black stilettos. Joe's eyes track the movement and he swallows as he leans off the door frame.

"I mean, baby, to see you so….domestic," he smirks. "Is….a drastic, drastic change."

Abbie finishes fastening her earrings and whirls around on him. Her perfect red pout curved into a taunting smile.

"I like a clean home, Corbin, is it really so strange?" she purrs, adjusting the ample bust on display in the low cut off the shoulder bodice with the short poofed sleeves. She glances back in the mirror to fix the little white frill band on her head and tugs on her white short gloves, lastly, grabbing for her feather duster. Abbie is a sexy french maid, and Joe honestly had not been prepared for it.

"You're going to make us late if you don't get dressed baby," she chides.

Joe swallows and stutters in response.

"In the closet." Abbie teases and watches Joe as he meanders over and pulls out the garment bag.

"A genie?"

"Jinn." She counters with a grin. "Because….Joe Corbin, love of my life, man of my heart, and beast that you are," ---he winces a little at the reminder of his wendigo past---Her face softens as she crosses the room and rests a hand on his cheek, caressing it. " _You_ , have made all of my wishes, for safety, for peace, for heat in my veins for a man who stokes my fires, you've made them come true."

"Abbie," he manages, voice rough with emotion. He knows how deeply his own feelings run and that she returns it, but it still always winds him to hear her say. He reaches back to cup her face, a hand stroking down her neck, holding her gaze as she looks lovingly up at him before he bends down and she tilts her head back to receive his kiss. It's slow and sweet, to start. Lips that part gently, softly, moving in tandem and bodies that shift closer, until her hands are creeping up his chest, nails gently raking at his pectorals through the thin t-shirt. He drops a hand to the small of her back, pressing her closer against his body and she moans softly when she feels him beginning to harden.

"Joe," She whispers, tugging away, but barely, he keeps chasing after her with more kisses, hands scrabbling to grab her waist as she tries to back away, laughing at him, her eyes twinkling with humour. "Baby if we don't get going we're going to be late to this party, and I spent all this time dressing up---"

"For who" he growls, demanding an answer. "Who are you so eager to show off to?" he taunts.

"Only you." Abbie smiles. "Only you, and every other man with a pair of eyes, but knowing that I'm all yours, to drive them insane for things they can't have."

Chuckling, Joe sobers. "So wait, you're putting off _our_ fun, so you can torment every guy there? And make me jealous?"

Abbie shrugs. "Think how worked up you'll be if you can't touch me for a whole hour. Or three."

Joe pales. "Three?"

"Get dressed, Corbin. Be good. And maybe I'll grant a few of your wishes later," she winks and then with a deliberate sway of her hips bends over to dust the doorknob, a malicious bit of posturing so he can admire her rear end, before she grasps the knob and sashays out. Blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

* * *

 

They lock eyes too many times to count at the party, for no other reason than Abbie is determined to wind him up. It's unfair of her, because Abbie had him wound up before they'd even left the house. She always strays out of his reach. At his side one minute laughing with another pair and taking off the next. Slipping out of one room just as he enters. When he manages to track her in the same space, opposite ends of a room full of bobbing and dancing witches and elves and pop culture figures she dances slow and sensuous, knowing that he can't reach her, drawing the eyes of a few other men but slipping by them easily too. When he struggles to cross the space, he feels a tickle of feathers---her feather duster he guesses---brush against his back but when he whirls around she's gone. He is frustrated on more than one account and by the second hour, as much fun as he is having, he is constantly assaulted by his lover trying to seduce him from afar.

And succeeding.

He's been to the punch bowl, and he meanders through the house now, determined to find her when he sees a pair of fishnet clad legs vanishing up the stairs. He checks the coast first to see if anyone is paying attention before he downs the rest of his cup, chucks it in the near by trash and stealthily takes the steps. On the second floor he pauses. There's no one in sight, except for---the sound of a door whispering shut at the end of the hall. He goes towards it hurriedly, and edges it open. He half expects he's gotten the wrong person, that she's outsmarted him again, but when he sees her admiring herself in the mirror, and the moment when she turns around and spots him, his heart leaps.

"Joe," she admonishes, a hand flying to her chest, as if shocked he's found her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Following you," he growls, closing the door shut behind him. "You're not getting away."

"Joe Corbin, I know you're not suggesting that the maid should make a mess? of her employers house?"

"No I'm suggesting baby that you let me, make a mess of you,"

Her coy flirting evaporates at his words and when she replies it's breathy, heat pooling in the bottom of her belly. "Joe,"

He crosses the room and grasps her in his arms, pulling her close and kissing her passionately, recklessly, leaving a trail of hot opened mouthed kisses down her throat, peppering her exposed flesh of her breasts as her fingers wind in his hair, a leg hitching up around his waist and he grabs hold as he continues to kiss and explore, tipping her back at a precarious angle but Abbie isn't afraid, she can feel the corded muscles of his arms and his strong hand bracing around her back, holding her secure as he quenches the thirst he's been fighting all night to have her right here in his arms.

"I didn't really mean it, you know," she breathes. "To come up here for this," she laughs. "I just wanted a moment to---oh---breathe and the washroom's occupied and so are----oh, Joe----" she melts into him as he rights her and begins to back her up towards the bed. "The bedrooms," she pants, face flushed as the frame takes her out at her knees and back she goes, skirt flouncing up around her, exposing just what he wants and then he is parting her legs inhaling deeply.

"Joe," she warns. "Joe, you….you…." she shudders as his fingers skim her thighs. "You know, you….you're….you're loud."

"Me?" he challenges wickedly. "That's not how I remember it."

Abbie would curse. She would curse at him and try to prove him wrong if he wasn't looking at her like he could devour her and didn't hold the knowledge that he very well could. When she feels him pull her panties to the side her body trembles just beginning to anticipate his touch but then he's there, lightly stroking her, teasing her. "You know what my mom use to say, when she was cooking and it smelled so good?" he asks.

Abbie's breath hitches as she squirms, waiting and needing him to delve deeper. "Like now is really the time for child hood anecdotes" she manages to huff.

Joe chortles and Abbie groans. She knows when Joe gets like this, when he gets smug. He's about to pay her back for all her games tonight and she knows she won't like it. Well, she will a little, before she wants to throttle him.

"It's a perfect time baby because it's relevant. She'd say, just a taste,"

Oh no. Abbie thinks, now trying to wriggle away, but he's got her at his mercy. She hates the admit she likes it.

"Or you'll ruin your supper," he makes a show of smacking his lips.

"I shouldn't have gotten the genie costume you're acting like the big bad wolf, eyes all wide, and showing all your teeth….." she pants, whimpering softly as his fingers push deeper.

The grin that spreads across his face is criminal. "The better to eat, you with my dear."

"You corny---oh _ho ho **ho**_! _**no**_!" she moans defeatedly, head falling back as she feels the warm wetness of his tongue. Now he's got her. She falls back entirely, head thrashing from side to side. "No no no no"

From between her thighs she hears him murmur, lips brushing against her. "No?"

" ** _Yes!_** " she grunts. "But God no, I hate you," she groans. "Oh…. ** _Joe._** "

"Baby?"

" _Yes, Joe, yes, please_."

He indulges her a little more, and the thought truly does cross him to stop, to punish her for all the near touches and evading, the cruel trickery of taunting him the whole night----but he loves her. And the taste of her on his tongue alone seems to pay penance for all of her perceived wrong. So he does them both a favour and continues, licking and sucking, relishing the in the feeling of her fingers fisting in his hair. Her soft panting breaths. She makes the sweetest pleasure sounds.

Downstairs there's chatter. There's the loud boom of the bass, the party still raging on. But he listens to her keening, her voice creeping higher and her struggling to contain and control it, wedging her hand in her mouth to stifle her cries until she falls apart. "Joe," she calls weakly, softly, the warm adoring voice of a woman spent by amorous administrations and he let's the lacy fabric of her underwear fall back in place and helps her into a sitting position, reaching forward to meld his lips with hers. Kissing slow and sensuously. "I love you," she hums.

"I love you, Abbie. Now…..can I take this naughty french maid home to do some house cleaning?"

A devilish twinkle alights in her eyes and she suddenly reaches forward to stroke him through the genie pant. "Oh I'll clean alright."

He swallows around the lump that takes form in his throat.

In that split second she straightens out her clothes and bounds off the bed, switching her behind again as she struts to the door. She turns and extends her hand to him. Her face is nothing but shining love and afterglow sweet. He clears his throat and goes to her, locking his fingers with hers. "Let's go home," she entreats. "i don't want to lose you again down there. It's really easy to lose track of someone." She winks and Joe wants to roll his eyes, but instead leans in to kiss her cheek and follows her down the stairs.

* * *

"You've got ten seconds to get up those stairs or I tear that costume off of you right here," Joe threatens as soon as they get in the front door. Abbie laughs it off until she glances over her shoulder at him and sees the look in his eyes, she staggers into the wall as he starts counting and Abbie scrabbles for the steps.

"Joe," she starts, disbelieving, but he advances, taking them two at a time, and though she's quick he's just that bit quicker, crowding her against the wall on the steps chuckling warmly in her ear as she puts up half hearted fight.

"You didn't even try to get a way," he says, lips touching on her shoulder. When she laughs her body shudders against his and he can't think of anything else beyond feeling her perfect body, skin against skin, writhing beneath him.

"I didn't want to twist my ankle," she retorts, biting her lip she hums as his lips nip her ear lobe.

Joe pauses, considering her logic. "I mean, if you did," kiss. "You know I am certified to take care of you. It would be the least of things I'd treated you for," he hints and Abbie swats at him playfully.

It's a relief and wonder they can look back on the terrifying spell of that rune now. It brought much destruction and pain but it also brought them together. She found so many beautiful things amid that pain, with Joe.

"Mmmm, true. But you know I've got _aches_ only _you_ could heal, baby."

He rests his forehead against hers, eyes boring into the other.

"Hey," she calls.

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Why haven't you ripped my dress off yet," her teeth are so perfectly white and precious as they bite her soft lower lip. Her brown eyes sparkle at him.

He doesn't bother to answer her. He gathers her up in his arms and carries her the rest of the way up the steps.

* * *

 

He was meticulous undressing her, as he always is. Torturous and slow the way she likes him, and she treats him in kind, working her mouth slowly around the head of his cock, relishing the taste of him and the low growling sounds he makes.

After, he kisses her hard and deep, fingers roaming all over, squeezing and fondling and before he rolls on his back and let's her sit on him, letting her drive the pace as they lock fingers. She sets a slow rhythm, one he follows effortlessly and with great pleasure, he enjoys the slow friction of their bodies. The time it allows for him to be hyper aware of ever moment he slides in, and then out, to take her in, the feel of her hot wetness clenching him every detail as much as he can, until he flips them, easily, gently, and he can drive now. Joe feels better, every single time she has him.She doesn't quite understand how it's possible but it is. The way he swivels his hips and thrusts long deep strokes until he hits her spot, the place that makes fireworks light up behind her eyes and he moves faster, harder, and even when she's falling, calling for him he keeps going, relentless, pushing her over before she can even recover and then spilling himself, kissing her sweaty well loved face as he collapses and her arms coil around him, clutching him close. "You're _so good_ to me Joe. So good." she doesn't stop kissing his face, a little along his neck. "I feel it when you make love to me,"

"I don't want you to ever forget that I do, Abbie. I'm yours."

"Show me again," she asks softly. "I want more."

His beautiful eyes are warm even as they darken once more. "Careful what you wish for," he says darkly. Mischief curling his mouth into a promising smile. 

Her answering laugh is throaty and lustful as they make passionate, loud, reckless love late into the night.

* * *

 

The neighbours will insist it's just wolves howling at the moon on Halloween.


End file.
